Ron and Hermione Missing Moment: Shell Cottage
by splashofcolor2741
Summary: A fluffy Romione missing moment from deathly hallows.


**Hello **

**This is the first story I've ever written on this website, so it may have a few glitches. I don't want to keep you waiting longer than you have to. Without further ado, I give you Ron and Hermione's missing moment, **

**Shell Cottage. **

The world swirled around in Ron's head as he spun on the spot, clutching Hermione's unmoving, bloody body tightly in his arms. 'Shell cottage, shell cottage, shell cottage' he thought desperately, picturing the small cottage as clearly as he could remember it. He arrived with a slam and tripped forward, opening his eyes to stinging ocean spray, but a feeling of relief washed over him. That feeling vanished as he looked in his arms and saw Hermione. It had been dark in Malfoy Manor. He hadn't gotten a close look at her injuries, but now that he had, he really wished he hadn't. He couldn't stop the torrent of tears that were already spilling down his face, and landing on hers. "Please 'Mione, don't be dead, don't be dead." He gently put two fingers on her wrist, not noticing a screaming Harry that had just arrived a few yards away. All his attention was for Hermione and Hermione only. Time stood still as he waited, heartbroken, for the tiniest indication that his Hermione all right. He held his breath, and nearly jumped for joy when he felt a weak fluttering of a pulse beneath her skin. He wasted no time in bringing Hermione closer to his chest, scooping her up, and sprinting for the cottage. He threw open the door, screaming for help. He looked down at her beautiful face, noticing the tiny shards of glass poking out of her cheeks, seeming like they were teasing him. 'Ha ha, we're hurting Hermione', they seemed to say. He bit his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her bruised forehead. Bill came dashing down the stairs with a long stick, ready to fight. He dropped it. "RON WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he yelled, loud enough to wake people up over in the States. "I can't explain right now" he panted "Hermione… please." Fleur ran down behind Bill. "Oi dear…" Just then, he felt the slightest bit of movement against his chest and looked down to see that Hermione was stirring weakly. "Bring 'er upstairs to ze guest room, I vill be there in un 'oment." Ron nodded and ran up the stairs he knew too well. He felt Hermione moved again and he heard a tiny whimper. He walked into the guest bedroom and laid her as softly as he could in the bed, taking her hand, planning to confess his love for her the second she woke up. He had loved her since third year, but had always been too nervous to say anything sweet to her. Waiting patiently, Ron looked at Hermione, who was moving a little, but was also shaking. His heart soared as her saw her gorgeous coca brown eyes flicker open, and stare straight at him. He couldn't do it. He wanted to blurt out right then and there 'I love you' but again he was too nervous. He froze when he recognized the pain and fear in her eyes. It broke his heart. Fear, pain, and Hermione were words he never wanted to be used on the same sentence, not in the same story. What shattered his heart to pieces was when he saw tears flooding into her eyes. He knew she was in immense pain, and was going to do everything in his power to make her pain go away. She started sobbing and he instantly seemed to know exactly what to do. He sat on the edge of bed and very carefully picked her up again. This time, he brought her onto his lap and held her against his chest, making sure he wasn't hurting her. To his surprise, despite how weak she was, she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. Who knew Hermione was the cuddling type? He didn't want to, but he gently turned Hermione's head so her face wasn't in his chest. "'Mione" he said calmly "there's glass in your cheeks, you're going to hurt yourself if you do that." She nodded weakly as her sobs got quieter. He bravely placed a kiss on the top of her head. He had never done this while she was awake, just quick kisses while she was sleeping. She seemed to relax even further. . To his dismay, he discovered there were shards of glass in her hair and embedded in her scalp. At that moment, Fleur walked in. "I'm am _zo_ zorree." She said apologetically "I vas trying to find the 'propriate medicine for 'ermione and- Oh! She is awake." Hermione blinked and looked confused. Then he realized she had no clue where she was or how she got there. "I'll explain it to you soon 'Mione" he promised. She nodded and stared up at him. "Lay 'er back on 'ze bed and I vill take a look." Ron very slowly and gently helped Hermione lay down, resting her head on a pillow. Fleur began to examine her, and looked most concerned about the blood dripping from her forearm. Fleur rolled up Hermione's sleeve, which caused Hermione to yelp in pain. Ron immediately started talking to her softly about how brave she was, and about how much he admired her for that. Fleur frowned at her arm, and Ron leaned over to see the word 'MUDBLOOD' sliced neatly and deeply into her arm. He nearly lost it right there. "Fleur I'm going to start getting these glass pieces out of her face." He wanted to help in any way he could. Sliding over to her head, he looked at her. "I'll be gentle, I promise." Hermione nodded in understanding and he smiled slightly. He put one hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled the largest glass piece he could see out of her cheek, wanting to get the worst over with. She bit her lip, but did not cry. He continued pulling the glass out of cheeks until he couldn't find any more. Then he did her scalp and her hair, finishing quickly. Then Ron ran his fingers through her hair, and he couldn't help but notice the content look on her face and the softness of her hair. He went over to help Fleur on Hermione's arm, which she was currently bandaging tightly. Ron looked at Hermione then remembered. How could he have forgotten? He gently took a small bottle of the essence of Ditanny and tilted her chin up, and dabbed at the cut on her neck. She whimpered a little. "I'm sorry 'Mione" he said softly. Once he was finished, Fleur left the two alone. Ron explained how Dobby had saved them, and Hermione smiled slightly. He grinned "C'mere." They hugged for a few minutes and Ron was thinking of how beautiful she was. "Ron?" her small voice brought him back to his senses. "Yes?" he asked softly. "Thank you." She smiled. "Any time." He smiled back. "Oh 'Mione you're so beautiful." He said out loud, but not realizing it. She blushed "You really think so?" Ron went pale. "Did I just say that out loud…? Uh oh. 'Mione I'm so sorry I understand if you don't love me back-" Hermione cut him off. "Then you don't understand at all." He looked confused. "Does this mean I can kiss you?" Hermione laughed "Yes!" Ron smiled and kissed her quickly but passionately. Hermione smiled. "This is just the beginning for us, isn't it?" Ron nodded "Bloody hell… yes."

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Don't swear."


End file.
